


пидор

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Lowercase, M/M, Maybe OOC, Post-Canon, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: человек человеку волк





	пидор

**Author's Note:**

> во всём виноват один скриншот из порно
> 
> ещё раз ворнинги: нехронологическое повествование, элементы насилия, нецензурная лексика, лапслок
> 
> inu - пёс  
> ookami - волк  
> hito - человек

**hito**

— знаешь, кто это был?

цукишима щекочет ресницами его плечо. кентаро чуть бесится — не настолько, чтобы дать ему по лицу, но достаточно, чтобы оставаться недовольным. спрашивает:  
— кто?

подняв голову, цукишима расплывается в ядовитой улыбке.

— оябун мелкого клана якудза местной префектуры.

кентаро моргает, вглядываясь цукишиме в лицо, и понимает — он не лжёт. а если и лжёт, то не подозревает этом.

— откуда ты знаешь?

цукишима разочарованно вздыхает. кентаро закипает почти мгновенно, но ничего не делает — только слышит, как шипит раздражение где-то внутри. цукишима тоже слышит — кладёт ладонь ему на шею, чуть-чуть сжимает пальцы, чтобы в них бился пульс, как будто спрашивает: веришь или нет?

кентаро _верит._

— он был весь в татуировках. и, кроме того, — цукишима морщится, — признался мне в этом, пока был жив.

хмыкнув, кентаро повторяет его жест — обнимает пальцами чужую шею. говорит:  
— его не найдут, — и это звучит как обещание.

про то, что могут найти их самих, они оба молчат. цукишима стискивает пальцы чуть сильнее и улыбается. говорит:  
— человек человеку волк.

кентаро хмурится и непонимающе склоняет голову к плечу, но так и не получает объяснений.

**ookami**

— возьми.

цукишима смотрит с недоумением и паникой на дне глаз — ни дать, ни взять загнанный в угол бешеной псиной человечишко. кентаро фыркает и суёт ему куртку: весенними ночами на побережье почти так же холодно, как зимой, а в запачканном кровищей пальто далеко не уйдёшь.

— уверен? — спрашивает цукишима.

голос у него глухой, но ровный — ни капли испуга. кентаро фыркает и молча открывает багажник дорогого внедорожника. пустые глаза с колодцами зрачков смотрят на него с осуждением, но это никого не волнует. он выволакивает тело на песок, и цукишима принимается озираться по сторонам.

— никого здесь нет, — фыркает кентаро, — угомонись.

здесь действительно нет ни людей, ни камер, и единственное, что может спалить их за расчленением трупа сорокапятилетнего мужчины — спутник гугл мапс далеко вверху.

кентаро достаёт топор и, морщась, разрубает тело на части. кровь брызжет на мокрый песок, но к утру от неё не останется и следа.

— достань мешки.

цукишима недовольно натягивает на себя куртку (она на нём висит, как на вешалке — слишком широка в плечах) и роется в багажнике в поисках мешков для мусора. отвернувшись от него, кентаро прикрывает глаза и долбит чужое уже порядком посиневшее лицо обухом топора. оно вламывается внутрь с хрустом и брызжет вонючей кровью. мерзко, зато предусмотрительно — теперь, даже если этот ублюдок всплывёт, его точно не узнают.

— выглядишь так, словно уже делал это, — комментирует цукишима.

тон у него едкий-едкий, за ним почти не слышно испуга. бесит.

— завали ебало.

**inu**

когда кентаро встречает цукишиму снова — то есть, если _официально,_ впервые за четыре года, прошедшие с последнего перед выпускным дружеского матча между карасуно и сейджо — в голове у него что-то щёлкает, как тумблер. переключается намертво — ничего уже не сделаешь.

он проходит мимо со своим школьным дружком, — как его, ямазаки? ямагаки? ямаива? — скользит по кентаро взглядом, и абсолютно ни хуя на его постном лице не меняется. совсем. словно у него не лицо, а хорошо разрисованная пластиковая маска. яма-как-его-там выдаёт искромётную шуточку, и уголки губ цукишимы приподнимаются на миллиметр. он отводит взгляд — не узнал или просто не счёл важным поинтересоваться, как у кентаро дела.

_пидор._

злобная гиена внутри кентаро рычит: ну а чего ты ожидал? благодарности? что великий и ужасный цукишима мать его кей бросится обнимать и кланяться тебе в ножки?  
и шепчет уже куда мягче: да плевать ему, смирись уже. добрые дела никогда не окупаются.

кентаро невыносимо хочется подойти, схватить цукишиму за загривок и прорычать ему на ухо что-нибудь типа «вчера на побережье выбросило труп». что-нибудь типа «он всплыл чуть севернее того пляжа, который мы выбрали». чтобы на постном лице появилась хотя бы сраная капелька беспокойства. он почти ревнует — если можно ревновать человека, которого с тобой связывает одно крупное преступление.

кентаро жалеет, что не умеет пиздеть. по крайней мере, пиздеть так, чтобы в это поверил кто-нибудь уровня цукишимы.

чувствуя, как начинают чесаться кулаки, кентаро разворачивается и топает вверх по улице. к своему дому он подходит уже вечером, выхватывает из щели между дверью и косяком пачку квитанций, уведомлений и писем, отпирает дверь, шагает внутрь и замирает, глядя на пустую комнату в два шага по диагонали. тут никогда ничего не меняется, и всё же каждый раз он осматривается с параноидальной осторожностью — вдруг что-то всё-таки не так? 

потом кентаро разувается, кидает пачку макулатуры на полку для обуви и падает на пол прямо в одежде, не запариваясь раскладыванием футона. потолок у него перед глазами кружится и темнеет — только после этого он вдруг понимает, что весь день ничего не ел. кентаро поднимается и тащится к холодильнику, жарит себе яичницу и долго ковыряет её палочками.

в следующий раз он видит цукишиму только через неделю, когда возвращается домой переулками, смертельно уставший после двенадцати часов, проведённых на складе. натыкается по дороге на компанию в дугу бухих янки, которых, если бы не усталость, смог бы разогнать в одну рожу, поднимает взгляд и ни за что получает по морде. считает удары: первый (слабый даже с замахом), второй (ужасно косой, так можно и руку вывихнуть ненароком), третий (носок ботинка больно впивается под ребро). дальше кентаро не считает — просто пытается отгородиться от боли. продышать не получается — бьют словно прицельно по старым синякам и шрамам.

он открывает глаза, чтобы запомнить лица — у него отличная память на уродов, с которыми нужно расквитаться и хорошо поставленный удар — и пытается поменьше моргать. попытки вглядеться в полумрак здорово отвлекают от боли в наливающихся синяках и ссадинах. в голове гудит, шум в ушах смешивается с шумом машин совсем неподалёку и пьяным смехом, и кентаро проваливается в своё прошлое, как в ледяной омут. ему кажется, будто он снова заперт в комнате один на один с ёбаным чудовищем, так некстати приглянувшимся его матери.

мерзкий монотонный голос вытаскивает его обратно в реальный мир — словно резко выкидывает наверх, вздёргивает, как на верёвке, обвившей шею.

— я вызвал полицию. она будет здесь, предположительно, через шесть минут. по статье двести четвёртой уголовного кодекса вам грозит лишение свободы на срок до десяти лет.

янки испаряются раньше, чем он успевает договорить. кентаро щурится, глядя им вслед, а потом оборачивается на голос.

цукишима смотрит на него, как на лишайную псину — брезгливо и с нотой жалости. желание въебать ему мигом возникает чуть ниже сердца. въебать так, чтобы у самого в ушах зазвенело. чтобы кожу с костяшек сдёрнуло вместе с мясом, — ощутимее, чем просто больно — но сил у кентаро, в конечном итоге, не хватает даже на то, чтобы сесть. поэтому он просто лежит и пялится на цукишиму снизу вверх, захлёбываясь кровью из носа. ничего не говорит.

хули тут скажешь-то.

и цукишима всё-таки выдаёт всё так же до глухого раздражения монотонно:  
— выглядишь нелепо, — а потом, морщась, протягивает кентаро руку.

мир не переворачивается с ног на голову, хотя должен был. кентаро хватается за протянутую ладонь, тянет цукишиму на себя, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, и, утерев кровь с губ, скалится:  
— чё надо?

он почти уверен, что у цукишимы кея не бывает дней добрых дел. это не тот человек, который может поступиться собственными принципами ради кого-то другого. господи, даже если бы яма-как-его-там валялся в переулке, избиваемый пиздюками, цукишима, наверное, прошёл бы мимо, чтобы не привлекать внимания. кентаро в его иерархии стоит куда ниже, чем яма-как-его-там, значит, цукишиме что-то нужно. помочь избавиться от трупа, например. чем там они ещё вместе занимались?

ах да, _ничем._

проходит около минуты, прежде чем цукишима, наконец, отвечает:  
— я просто вернул тебе долг. благотворительностью не занимаюсь, — и в голове у кентаро от его едкого, ядовитого тона к хуям рушатся все стены спокойствия.

маленькая тикающая бомба в его голове взрывается и намазывает мозги на черепную коробку ровным тёмно-розовым слоем. кентаро не думает головой, кентаро думает чем-то, что рычит у него в груди, обиженное, разочарованное и злое. как будто он надеялся, что цукишима поможет ему просто так.

— вот и иди на хуй, — рявкает кентаро. повторяет для верности: — на хуй иди. понял? на хуй. не надо мне жалости твоей, пидор.

и это, наверное, самая длинная его речь за последние две недели. вот этот поток херни — самое длинное, на что он способен. в кармане куртки звонит мобила, и, пока кентаро пытается достать её окровавленной рукой, цукишима испаряется, как дым. кентаро берёт трубку не глядя — и жалобный, жалкий голос матери тут же бьёт его под дых.

— пожалуйста, приезжай, — просит она, захлёбываясь рыданиями, — пожалуйста, кентаро, приезжай.

когда её голос обрывается гудками, кентаро срывается с места, морщась от боли, ловит такси, платит водителю половину своей зарплаты за испорченную обивку сидений и медленно выравнивает дыхание — хотя оно всё равно сбивается, когда он выходит из машины и смотрит на дом прямо перед собой.

кентаро прекрасно знает, что его ждёт за дверью без номера на втором этаже, и всё равно поднимается и дёргает за ручку, входя без стука. в крохотной прихожей — кромешная темнота, знакомые душные запахи — алкоголя, табака и приторных маминых духов — забивают лёгкие, мешая дышать. кентаро делает шаг вперёд, не разуваясь, и слышит, как под подошвой рваных кед хрустят стеклянные осколки. тревога сворачивается в груди раскалившимся добела мотком колючей проволоки. сердце в груди бьётся глухо и быстро.

кентаро ненавидит себя за то, что боится, но того, кого боится, ненавидит ещё сильнее. мать сидит на кухне, забившись в угол, отчим стоит над ней, замахнувшись пустой пивной бутылкой, и пьяно вещает неразборчивую поебень о чести и достоинстве.

честь и достоинство здесь только у тощей псины на улице, которую подкармливают прохожие. себе кентаро их не приписывает как минимум потому что снова и снова наступает на одни и те же грабли, возвращаясь сюда. кого он сможет спасти, изредка подставляясь под горячую руку и уходя?

правильно, никого. нельзя вытащить человека со дна, если ты стоишь там бок о бок с ним. кентаро уворачивается от первого удара, улавливая тихий всхлип матери, слышит, как совсем рядом бьётся стекло — и розочка от бутылки впивается ему в плечо. один из осколков застревает в ране и мешает шевелить рукой; кентаро чувствует, как по предплечью под рукавом куртки медленно ползёт первая капля тёплой крови.

монотонный голос цукишимы (гореть бы ему в аду) в голове кентаро вещает: ты можешь приложить его головой об стол.  
утверждает: ты сильнее.  
приказывает: дай сдачи.

но кентаро — слишком хорошо выдрессированная псина. в нём слишком долго взращивали концепт «терпи и повинуйся», чтобы можно было просто взять и забыть. воспротивиться. перепрыгнуть преграду, порвать поводок, впиться зубами в горло хозяину. кентаро так не умеет, даже если монотонный голос цукишимы кея в его голове утверждает обратное.

может, он просто боится, что ему снова придётся избавляться от трупа.  
и в этот раз у него не будет свободной машины с большим багажником и умного сообщника.

может, он _просто боится._

отчим загоняет его в ванную и запирает за собой дверь. здесь не развернуться — слишком мало места и слишком много лишних хрупких вещей, так что кентаро просто замирает, стараясь не дышать, когда на него сверху наваливается восьмидесятикилограммовое обдолбанное тело. розочка падает в ванную и разбивается на мелкие осколки; потеряв равновесие от толчка, кентаро летит туда же, и битое стекло впивается ему в ладони.

в глазах темнеет сначала от боли, потом — от паники. кентаро слабо отпинывается, загоняя осколки ещё дальше себе под кожу, до тех пор, пока отчим не отставляет попытки добраться до него и не уходит из ванной.

прежде чем подняться на ноги и выйти, кентаро долго прислушивается к тишине за дверью, дёргаясь от каждого шороха. он тихо крадётся на кухню, садится перед матерью на колени и медленно приводит её в чувство. жалость горчит на языке, но кентаро ничего не говорит, — знает, что бесполезно, потому что за тысячи попыток сложно не узнать — только молча поднимается и уходит.

в самом начале пути до дома он понимает, что не дойдёт, разворачивается и бредёт туда, куда ближе — на пляж. осенью здесь холодно и уныло, самое оно для того, чтобы подохнуть и разложиться. кентаро смотрит на холодные волны, пока не перестаёт чувствовать боль, и монотонный голос цукишимы кея в его голове вопрошает:  
— возвращаться на место преступления — не самое умное занятие, ты знаешь об этом?

кентаро вздыхает и хрипит сквозь зубы:  
— завали ебало.

а потом — потом он понимает, что голос цукишимы кея был настоящим, оборачивается и смотрит на то, как тот пялится в горизонт, кутаясь в шарф.

цукишима в том же самом кремовом пальто, в каком был прошлой весной.  
кентаро был уверен, что кровь с него не отстирается, но — о чудо — он каким-то образом всё же её отстирал.

**ookami**

если ты родился на кривой дорожке, спускающейся на самое социальное дно, пытаться пробиться на прямую асфальтированную магистраль нет смысла. не получится.

кто-то сказал это кентаро ещё в средней школе, а потом получил по ебалу. но фраза запомнилась, въелась в мозги, влезла под кожу, как чернила тату. из средней школы он свалил в старшую, но даже там это правило действовало — на кентаро смотрели как на токсичное дерьмо — с брезгливостью и страхом. он чувствовал эти взгляды затылком, когда играл в волейбол, когда сидел за партой, когда шёл домой.

из старшей школы он свалил во взрослую жизнь, но и тут ни хрена не меняется. кентаро может сказать, что пытался быть классным парнем, но что это изменит, если все его попытки заканчивались сбитыми костяшками и опасной близостью к паре статей уголовного кодекса?

— приём, кьётани! ты чё, вмазанный что ли, братан?

кентаро моргает, и в голове у него слегка проясняется. невыносимо хочется спать, чуть менее невыносимо — есть, ещё чуть менее невыносимо — послать в пизду напоминающую рабство работу и свалить на четыре часа раньше конца смены. кентаро прикидывает перспективы и мысленно качает головой: не получится. рюджи, старшеклассник, работающий здесь без контракта на полставки, склоняет голову к плечу и улыбается. улыбка у него напоминает собачий оскал.

пару раз в неделю рюджи появляется в порту избитый в мясо, и тогда кентаро приходится его прикрывать — за символическую плату в виде обедов в смешных коробках для бенто. кентаро знает, что обеды готовит его младшая сестра, и ещё — что в какой-то момент жизнь рюджи пошла по пизде. это что-то типа стартового пакета знаний о человеке, которого кентаро вполне достаточно.

ещё он знает, что рюджи славный парень — за всё время, что они работают в одну смену, кентаро ни разу не зарядил ему в челюсть. даже кулаки не зачесались.

— эй, — рюджи подскакивает ближе, смотрит с нелепым беспокойством, — заболел что ли, братан? вали домой, я сегодня тебя прикрою.

кентаро достаёт мобилу и проверяет время. до конца смены — два с половиной часа, и за это время, работая за двоих, можно четыре раза убиться.

— я справлюсь, — улыбается рюджи; он понимает, о чём думает кентаро, без слов, — к тому же, завтра у меня выходной, а у тебя — нет. давай, братан, вали.

кентаро фыркает и уходит. садится на потрёпанный велосипед и катит до дома из последних сил. на середине пути он останавливается и оборачивается на шорох в крошечном закоулке — из чистого любопытства. вечерами здесь всё кишит ублюдками всех сортов и размеров, но кентаро и сам выглядит не особенно дружелюбно, так что почти не боится.

первым, что он выцепляет взглядом из темноты, оказывается лицо. знакомое, — у кентаро отличная память на лица и довольно паршивая на всё остальное — перекошенное от ужаса. потом он видит широкую спину грузного мужика за сорок, его жирную руку, сжимающую нож. вспоминает вдруг: цукишима. этого парня зовут цукишима, — и делает ещё один тихий шаг вперёд.

светлое пальто цукишимы расстёгнуто, рубашка под ним — тоже, и, кажется, на ней не хватает пуговиц. кентаро цепляет взглядом белую кожу, покрывшуюся мурашками, лезвие ножа у самого кадыка, грязную жирную руку, пальцами пересчитывающую рёбра. цукишима молчит, только дышит едва-едва, и в ледяное отчаяние у него в глазах можно вмёрзнуть намертво.

кентаро слышит, как что-то щёлкает у него в голове, моргает, и мир перед глазами становится размытым, как акварельный рисунок. точно в слоу-мо, кентаро видит, как грузное тело оборачивается на шорох кед по сухим камешкам, как на пьяной в дугу красной роже появляется мерзкий оскал, как лезвие ножа, едва полоснув по шее цукишимы, метит кентаро в жизненно важные.

он уже имел дело с пьяными ублюдками. и с ножами — тоже. всё это до того сильно напоминает кентаро об отчиме, что его до кончиков пальцев затапливает кипучим гневом. что-то внутри шипит и пузырится, как расплавленный пластик.

уловить момент, когда стоило бы остановиться, кентаро не успевает. звон у него в ушах заглушает мольбы и хрипы о помощи; сбитые костяшки саднят от боли, голова кружится от усталости и душного запаха крови. кентаро моргает, и мир вокруг него, наконец, встаёт на место. он чувствует тяжесть ножа в ладони, ощущает тёплую скользкую кровь на пальцах, видит распластавшегося на асфальте насильника.

тот цепляется окровавленными руками за полы светлого пальто, оставляя на нём грязные красные пятна. цукишима смотрит на него снизу вверх, и взгляд у него пустой и равнодушный, как у призрака. кентаро кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть — и цукишима станет прозрачным, а потом и вовсе растворится в воздухе, оставив его один на один с умирающим.

тот неразборчиво хрипит, отпускает плащ, кренится и валится на спину, а потом пялится в небо до тех пор, пока зрачки не расплываются по радужке, точно чернильные озёра.

тогда кентаро вдруг осознаёт: он только что убил человека. это не сон, не галлюцинация и не шутка. осознав, он быстро озирается по сторонам в поисках случайных свидетелей, а потом смотрит на цукишиму, ища на чужом лице панику или ужас. тот быстро берёт себя в руки, прячет страх за ледяной коркой невозмутимости, и единственное, что теперь выдаёт его — это неестественная белизна лица.

он говорит — хрипло, надсадно и с заметной дрожью в голосе:  
— надо избавиться от тела.

не «я вызову полицию». не «господи, что же ты наделал». даже не «какого хера».  
надо избавиться от тела.

в поисках подвоха кентаро заглядывает цукишиме в глаза — _и видит бездну._

**inu**

кентаро точно знает, что где-то там, в нескольких сотнях метров впереди, на дне тихого океана, в семи мешках из-под мусора, наполовину заполненных песком, лежит конструктор под названием «собери своего насильника и убийцу». он смотрит на волны, облизывающие берег, и чувствует, как тревога заполняет его лёгкие, как вода. дышать становится тяжело, но кентаро упорно пытается.

цукишима стоит рядом и с абсолютно постной рожей пялится в горизонт. можно подумать, что он доволен, но эта мысль кажется кентаро слишком жуткой. отвернувшись от цукишимы, он смотрит на свои руки с застрявшими в них осколками, и забытая боль накрывает его по новой.

— эй, — цукишима в один миг оказывается совсем близко, на лице у него снова это выражение — брезгливость вперемешку с жалостью, а за ними — всё ещё бездна; кентаро падает в неё, как в колодец с ледяной водой, — пойдём.

— куда?

цукишима молчит, только смотрит выжидающе, и его ожидание с каждой секундой всё сильнее напоминает раздражение. кентаро поднимается, ощущая, как от усталости дрожат колени, заглядывает ему в лицо и, как и раньше, ничего на нём не находит.

цукишима шагает к пустой парковке далеко впереди. останавливается у своего дорогого внедорожника, багажник которого, вероятно, пришлось отмывать от крови вручную.

— садись.

недовольная всем миром часть кентаро спрашивает: какого хера ты повинуешься? — но её тут же затыкает здравый смысл. здравого смысла в кентаро мало, но рядом с цукишимой он растёт, как динозаврики из гидрогеля в воде. вот и сейчас его так много, что получается заткнуться и сесть в машину вместо того, чтобы рычать и материться. кентаро сам не верит, что это происходит.

он пристёгивается, морщась от боли в рёбрах. цукишима расстёгивает пальто и садится за руль, заводя машину. кентаро смотрит на него сквозь чернильные пятна, танцующие перед глазами — второй раз за слишком длинный день.

— ты хорошо водишь.

на самом деле цукишима всё делает хорошо, но в этом кентаро даже сам себе никогда не сознается. он прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в чужое дыхание и тихий шум двигателя, и сам не замечает, как вырубается. ему снится смазанный свет светофоров, горящих красным, туман и чей-то силуэт за мутной пеленой — худой и высокий.

потом машина останавливается, двигатель затихает, и кентаро просыпается. боль снова находит его, впивается в рёбра, руки, шею, ещё и в горле начинает саднить, словно он простыл. цукишима ждёт, пока кентаро выйдет, включает сигналку и шагает к дверям десятиэтажки.

— где мы?

— тагадзё.

цукишима живёт на восьмом, в квартире под номером шестьдесят четыре. он отпирает дверь, проходит внутрь, вешает пальто на крючок в прихожей, снимает ботинки. кентаро топчется на пороге в какой-то бесконечно тупой растерянности; в последний раз он был у кого-то в гостях ещё в начальной школе. цукишима не выглядит гостеприимным, когда оброрачивается и смотрит сверху вниз выжидающим взглядом.

— чего застыл? — наконец, спрашивает он после минуты молчания, — разувайся, заходи.

кентаро разувается, вешает куртку на крючок и шагает в комнату. тут почти так же тесно, как в его квартире — только мебели чуть больше и окна чуть шире. цукишима выуживает из шкафа аптечку и вытряхивает на пол всё её содержимое, долго копается в бутыльках и блистерах, отставляя в сторону нужное. потом он долго выковыривает иглой битое стекло из ладоней кентаро и выглядит при этом таким довольным, что тот невольно начинает искать пути побега.

— снимай футболку, — цедит цукишима чуть позже.

не без его помощи кентаро стягивает с себя футболку. крупный осколок, застрявший у него в плече, выглядит не так неприятно, как ощущается. цукишима выдёргивает его, осматривает рану и, хмыкнув, промывает её хлоргексидином. потом он вновь хватается за бинты. кивает на наложенную повязку и выдаёт приказным тоном:  
— этой рукой не шевели пока.

кентаро надменно фыркает. гиена внутри него поднимает голову и долго заливисто ржёт. раздражение просыпается внутри совсем некстати и мгновенно разбивает здравый смысл на мелкие осколки. кентаро не уверен, из-за таблеток это или просто потому что он невыносимый психованный придурок.

— а то что?

цукишима вздыхает, и в этом вздохе можно различить отчётливое «какой же ты долбоёб». он молчит и щурится, стреляет этим своим ледяным взглядом, под которым волей-неволей чувствуешь себя непроходимо тупым. кентаро не любит чувствовать себя тупым, и потому вспыхивает мгновенно — хватает цукишиму за воротник белой футболки, пачкая только наложенные бинты кровью, и тянет на себя, пока ткань не начинает трещать. повторяет:  
— а то что?

и тогда — тогда цукишима его целует. тумблер в голове у кентаро ломается с характерным хрустом, шаблоны рвутся, как бумага в шредере. и одна половина кентаро, привыкшая повторять «я не пидор» во избежание лишних стычек, орёт от злости, а другая...

_другая сходит с ума_.

он разжимает пальцы, чуть морщась от боли, зарывается забинтованной ладонью цукишиме в волосы и прижимается ближе, ощущая тепло его кожи за двумя слоями ткани. холодная ладонь цукишимы ложится на спину, пальцы пересчитывают позвонки начиная с шеи, чертят линии по нижним рёбрам, цепляя свежие синяки. кентаро разрывает поцелуй, пытается отдышаться, заглядывает цукишиме в глаза, и в них такая чернота, что становится дурно.

он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, какого хрена, и тут же закрывает его, потому что не уверен, что хочет знать ответ. не уверен, что сможет выдать хоть слово. не уверен, что вот это смешливое выражение на лице цукишимы не означает «спроси что-нибудь — и я залью тебя ядом по самые брови. ах да, _у тебя же нет бровей_ ».

чужие прохладные ладони всё ещё гуляют по его спине и рёбрам, когда кентаро всё-таки подаёт голос.

— я мог бы убить тебя, — говорит он.

— мы знакомы два дня, — говорит он.

если не считать ещё шесть месяцев радиомолчания между тем днём и этим. цукишима пожимает плечами, и ни одна грёбаная мимическая мышца на его лице не дёргается — оно остаётся полностью равнодушным, как маска или рисунок.

— ну и что? нас объединяет статья уголовного кодекса. по факту, даже не одна статья.

кентаро не слушает. он гладит пальцами шею цукишимы и дуреет как минимум от того, что тот _не боится_.

**hito**

первым делом он звонит цукишиме. цукишима проверенный; от одного звука его голоса растерянность сбежит куда-нибудь куда угодно, и накренившийся, дрожащий мир, наконец, встанет на место. гудки обрываются почти сразу.

— слушаю.

кентаро дёргается от звука его голоса. холодом обдаёт по очереди затылок, горло, желудок, диафрагму. холод спускается к кончикам пальцев и застывает там — только когда непрочный пластик неприятно хрустит, кентаро понимает, что стиснул телефон в руке слишком сильно. в груди появляется неприятное, тревожное ощущение, как перед ударом. хочется трусливо бросить трубку и сбежать, но без цукишимы растерянность сожрёт его с потрохами — и кто знает, что тогда будет.

— здоров, — говорит кентаро.

голос у него ровный, как полированная деревяшка. он слышит, — чувствует — как цукишима меняется в лице. как цукишима закатывает глаза. как цукишима открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь язвительное и мерзкое. ну давай, думает кентаро, скажи. скажи что-нибудь, пидор.

чтобы мне снова захотелось начистить тебе ебало.

— что тебе нужно? — сухо спрашивает цукишима.

этот его тон — как перекатывание песка в песочных часах. как стеклянное крошево, которое медленно ссыпают на длинную глубокую царапину. чешется изнутри до ноющего раздражения, но ничего не поделаешь. кентаро набирает в лёгкие воздух — медленно, недоверчиво, словно тот в любой момент может обратиться иглами и прошить ему лёгкие в пятидесяти семи местах разом.

на самом деле он не знает, что ему нужно.  
возможно, просто повторить вслух услышанное только что. чтобы... чтобы принять это как факт, наверное. трезво, спокойно, рассудительно. никакого раздражения, никакой растерянности. ёбаная нирвана — останется только найти место под солнцем, лечь, закрыть глаза и больше никогда их не открывать. кентаро сплёвывает на асфальт кислую слюну. говорит:  
— у меня батя умер, — голос дрожит на последнем слове так, словно в спину воткнули раскалённую кочергу. — два часа назад.

цукишима молчит. даже молчание у него характерное, в нём можно отчётливо услышать усталое «и что?» — потому что цукишиме похуй. только благодаря этому кентаро попускает — чуть-чуть, самую малость, достаточно для того, чтобы вдохнуть и выдохнуть. часть его чувств замораживает этот необъятный вселенский похуй имени цукишимы кея. кентаро отнимает телефон от уха и почти нажимает на красный кружок сброса звонка, когда цукишима снова подаёт голос.

— я приеду, — говорит он. — говори адрес.

кентаро едва не роняет телефон на асфальт — он выскальзывает из дрожащих ладоней, как рыба. перед глазами плывёт. кентаро вспоминает: их с цукишимой объединяют два дня знакомства, пара статей уголовного кодекса и несколько поцелуев.

и только тогда его, наконец, попускает достаточно, чтобы сказать адрес.

**inu**

он уходит от цукишимы поздним утром. они не видятся пару дней, а потом случайность сводит их снова.

яма-как-его-там вспоминает кентаро сразу же, как только видит. выглядит он при этом весьма комично: пугается, отходит на шаг назад, словно пытается сбежать от медведя. кентаро поджимает губы и переводит взгляд на цукишиму. цукишима молчит — не хочет, чтобы яма-как-его-там знал, что они знакомы целых два с половиной дня.

вокруг них сияющий вывесками торговый центр; на кентаро — новая куртка взамен продырявленной; на цукишиме — сраное светлое пальто. если постараться, можно вспомнить, где были красные пятна. кентаро не старается — оно ему на хуй не сдалось.

— чё уставился? — рычит он на яма-как-его-там и, прежде чем пройти мимо, краем глаза замечает ухмылку цукишимы.

_бесит._

в третий раз за неделю они снова встречаются на побережье. цукишима ничего не говорит про место преступления — молча садится на песок рядом и кутается в шарф, хмурясь, как будто именно эта случайность — не совсем случайность. они сидят в тишине очень долго — кентаро пытался считать минуты, но быстро сбился — пока цукишима не выдаёт:  
— спасибо.

он выглядит абсолютно обычно, когда кентаро переводит на него взгляд. всё то же лицо-маска, всё та же бездна в глазах, всё тот же шарф, всё то же пальто. благодарность из его уст звучит абсурдно и кажется угрозой. кентаро не понимает.

— чё?

— «спасибо», — тон цукишимы становится едким, — это вежливое слово, которое говорят, чтобы выразить благодарность. дальше пояснять?

кентаро качает головой, но в голове у него всё равно нихрена не складывается — то ли он действительно слишком тупой, то ли цукишима припизднутый настолько, что здравой логике не поддаётся.

— за что ты благодарен-то? — спрашивает кентаро.

цукишима вздыхает. и это опять тот самый вздох, говорящий что-то среднее между «ты долбоёб» и «ты заебал».

— ты спас меня, — цукишима загибает пальцы, — спас мою будущую карьеру, не сдал меня якудза, — он делает паузу и щурится, — м-м-м, наверное. ну и не дал ямагучи понять, что мы знакомы. теперь понятно?

— ты с ним спишь, — спрашивает кентаро.

этот вопрос — или утверждение, чёрт его разберёт — вырывается у него случайно, просто потому что кентаро не всегда умеет держать язык за зубами. цукишима фыркает и едко смеётся, и злоба внутри кентаро от этого смеха закипает вдвое быстрее обычного. цукишима бесит, ему хочется врезать так, чтобы рука болела ещё неделю, но кентаро не двигается с места. только рычит сквозь зубы:  
— пидор.

цукишима перестаёт ржать и заглядывает ему в глаза — под этим взглядом кентаро чувствует себя беспомощной псиной.

— _не я один._

**hito**

на похоронах почти пусто. кентаро сверлит тупым взглядом открытый гроб и равнодушное лицо. батя не выглядит, как мёртвый, даже наоборот — создаётся ощущение, словно он сейчас встанет и скажет, что всех наебал.

— он был мудаком, — говорит кентаро.

этот день бьёт его по затылку, как цунами, смывает к херам все его стены и баррикады, вытаскивает дерьмо, таившееся в углах. за грудиной ноет так сильно, что хочется блевать.

— он был мудаком, — повторяет кентаро, — он пиздился с матерью, орал, пил, бил вещи. когда они развелись, её новый хахаль казался мне почти адекватным.

он хрипло, надсадно смеётся. продолжает:  
— это быстро прошло. я прятался на чердаке, когда они выпивали. или съёбывал на улицу, — кентаро садится на корточки, сгибается пополам и закрывает лицо ладонями, глядя на асфальт сквозь решётку пальцев. — я встретился с батей когда сбежал вот так однажды. будто в зеркало заглянул. мне было лет тринадцать, наверное. он купил мне пожрать, привёз к себе, погонял со мной в какую-то зашкварную игрулю. я подумал — нормальный мужик. но он был мудаком. не хотел брать ответственность. оставался убежищем на пару дней, не больше, а потом я его обременял.

цукишима садится рядом. выглядит смешно в этих своих дохуя дорогих брюках со стрелками, в чёрном пальто поверх рубашки, — и на корточках. ну точно клоун. или пидор. спрашивает:  
— болит?

хочется дать ему по лицу. болит, конечно, какого хрена ты спрашиваешь, думает кентаро, но ни слова не говорит, только голову поднимает. пялится цукишиме в лицо.  
лицо как лицо — всё то же постное выражение без единой эмоции.

он думает, что вот сейчас цукишима точно скажет что-нибудь едкое. вот сейчас. вот в эту самую секунду. но цукишима ни хрена не говорит. вообще. словно ему кляп в пасть воткнули. только когда похороны заканчиваются, он дёргает кентаро на себя, толкает в машину и едет на побережье.

в этот момент кентаро чувствует к нему что-то настолько огромное и сильное, что предыдущее цунами по затылку кажется лёгким прикосновением.

**ookami**

они вламываются в квартиру цукишимы без стука. выбивают дверь, поднимают пыль, приставляют пистолет ко лбу — и всё. кентаро медленно поднимает руки, оглядывая стволы, перекошенные лица и бритые головы. а ещё — татуировки. он не помнит, какие татуировки были на теле того ублюдка, но, судя по лицу цукишимы, эта братия точно с ним связана.

не то чтобы кто-то из них не знал, что это случится. босс одного из кланов мияги зверски разорван на куски и оставлен на дне океана в мешках с песком (они, конечно, не знают таких подробностей, но это ни хрена не меняет), и за него обязательно будут мстить.

единственной неизвестной в этом уравнении остаётся — _кому_. человек человеку волк: цукишима легко сдаст кентаро с потрохами. кентаро, в свою очередь легко сдаст цукишиму. это должно было работать именно так.

и это _ни хуя не работает._

— что вам нужно? — медленно проговаривает цукишима.

ему в лицо пихают крупную фотографию, и кентаро со своего места видит и узнаёт на ней знакомое лицо. очевидный поворот сюжета. теперь должна начаться их с цукишимой гонка на выживание — кто первый скажет своё «это он виноват».

кентаро заглядывает ему в глаза и видит бездну.

— о, — говорит он безо всякого удивления, — так этот пидор был якудза.

от его паршивой актёрской игры цукишима становится бледным, как бумага для принтера. ещё немного — и он станет плоской картинкой, вырезкой из манги про волейбол.

— я убил его, — кристально честно выдаёт кентаро вдогонку к своим прошлым словам; он знает, как похож сейчас на слетевшего с катушек маньяка, и это ему только на руку, — расчленил на семь частей и выбросил в океан. теперь вот, — он достаёт из кармана нож, — за подстилкой его пришёл. поможете?

кентаро смотрит в глаза цукишиме так долго, что, наконец, добирается до самого дна черноты чужих зрачков. там — уязвимая, почти детская привязанность и _нежность._

это последнее, что он видит.


End file.
